snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hagane Hitomi
Hagane Hitomi, created for Star Crossed by Hana. Sheet *'Name:' Hagane Hitomi (Meaning: "Steel Eyes") *'Age:' 23 *'Gender:' Female *'Home World: '''Saturn *'Weapon:' Coming from a family of weapons masters, Hitomi carries quite a lot of steel, as her name would imply. She is equipped with an ancestral daisho, the hilts of both the wakizashi and katana carved of intricate light blue jade, a color reminiscent of tempered steel, depicting the twin gods of Japanese Myth. Susano'o, the god of destruction, on the Katana, and Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun, on the wakizashi. Both blades are honed to a razor's edge, are perfectly balanced. The swords are normally kept in their dark blue sheathes, peacetied, but always on her person. : In addition to the daisho, she carries a simple tanto, with a wooden handle and sheath, two iron war fans (which normally live in special sheaths on her forearms), a naginata, and a yumi (an asymetric composite bow made from bamboo, wood, and leather). *'Spells/Abilities:' #''Weapons Mastery -'' Though Hitomi does not fight often, choosing diplomacy over violence, she has been trained from a very young age to uphold the arts of her family, and is quite adept in the use of many weapons (All those she carries, as well as bo, tonfa, and many variances in sword-styles). *'Appearance:' Her most striking feature is steel grey eyes which are devoid of any emotion. Indeed, the whole of the young woman projects an emotionless picture. Her face, possessing the traditionally asian bone structure of the people of Saturn, is normally drawn into a placid mask, framed by dark hair that is barely recognizable as brown, unless she is under bright lighting. She is short, as is the norm of her phenotype, but the boxiness of the normal Saturnian frame is offset by well-defined muscle, on her form. She wears only traditional Saturnian clothing, but tends to dress in men's clothing, rather than women's. In fact, Hitomi is often mistaken for a very pretty boy by those that aren't overly observant. The cut of her clothing tends to hide what little curvature she has, and her demeanor certainly does not mark her as feminine. *'Personality:' Hitomi is painfully polite to all she meets, to the point of many thinking that she is unfriendly. She speaks rarely, and when she does, she uses quiet tones with a sharp edge to them, weilding her voice like one of the many weapons she carries. She acts in a highly androgynous manner, with few feminine tendancies. *'Likes:' Quiet, reading, poetry, tea. *'Dislikes:' Loudness, wastefulness, violence, gossips, people prying into her past. *'Extra items in the care package:' An assortment of teas, a book of poetry, copies of the Book of the Five Rings and the Art of War, a shogi set, and a small calligraphy set. *'Reason for leaving Venus: '''As the scion member of her clan, she is honor-bound to pass on her knowledge and name, but she feels that she is to naive and unworldly to do so, as of yet. Thus, she wishes to learn more of other cultures and peoples, to gain the wisdom she will need to properly lead her people. Category:Characters Category:Hana's Characters